Artemis' List
by robin3.0
Summary: Artemis gets bored and writes a list... of things she hates. From fathers to annoying little vanishing birds. Takes place right after the end of season one. Not a one shot!
1. Father

So i was reading my friends story (promotion time) Girls of Gotham academy (really good story) and during one part it mentions how Artemis hates something, read to find out, and i thought what if she was to make a list? And so this was created a few weeks late but hey i'm lazy. And as you didn't know i own nothing if i did their would've been no reboot and the show would be much closer to the comics with more Bart Kon (Conner) and Tim.

* * *

"Hey Arty what you up to?" questioned a certain red head speedster as he walked into his new girlfriend's room.

"I'm writing… HEY! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Artemis covering the paper on her desk, trying to stop said speedster from seeing what she had put on it, she new he hated not knowing something.

"I'msorrybuteveryoneelsewasbusy pleasedontkillme," Wally said as he started to back out her room away potential wrath, his eyes darting from the door to the unmoving girl deciding which was the best to watch, his exit or the threat.

"Its fine I'm almost done anyway, so why aren't you bothering Rob?" she asked as she turned back to her work, Wally going to lie on her bed. She'd let this interruption slid, she just wanted to scare him… just a little bit to keep him on this toes literally and figuratively.

"I was, but he did his ninja thing and I can't find him, Megan and Supy are at school and Kaulder is M.I.A." he complained, "I had no other choice I was sooo bored!"

"Rob's ninja thing, how could I forget!" she exclaimed ignoring the chattering speedster on her bed and writing something down on the paper on her desk.

"Hey! You're not even pretending to listen to me!" Wally yelled speeding over to the desk grabbing the paper and speeding back to the bed, before the archer could react.

"Hey, give that back!" Artemis yelled going for Wally ending up sprawled on her bed, she was starting to hate super speed.

"My list of things I hate," he read, "Number one, my dad?" He looked up a little confused.

"Ya, you know… Sportsmaster?" She muttered looking away.

"I know he's a villain and all but is that really a reason to hate someone?" Wally questioned her looking at her a little disappointed. She looked back at him and moved a little closer to him putting her head on his shoulder as the memories came back.

"Its not just that Wally…"

* * *

10 years earlier

"Do it Artemis!" yelled an angry Lawrence Crock, as he moved closer to his daughter.

"But dad he didn't do anything," mumbled six year old Artemis as she aimed her bow at an unconscious man, afraid of what her dad would do if she didn't.

"He saw us, he's a liability. Finish him already!" He growled as he prepared to make his escape, the building they were in quickly becoming unstable due to the fight. Explosives tend to do that to a building.

"No he didn't he was knocked out from the start!" she said as she started to cry, her bow nearly slipping from her hands, as the building lurched to the side, a container rolled off a nearby table exploded and set the table full of chemicals on fire.

"Fine we'll finish this later, Jade take care of him," Lawrence commanded as he roughly dragged his youngest daughter back to their van. "When I tell you something you do it, do you understand!" He yelled slapping Artemis across the face then throwing her into the van.

"Ye-yes dad," was all she could say through her sobs. As she covered herself with a blanket and tried to sleep knowing they'd be on the road for a while.

* * *

Present day

"I still can't believe he forced you to do stuff like that," Wally said looking down at his girlfriend wishing he could've been there to protect her, he put his free arm around her and pulled her closer trying to make up for him not being there.

"It's horrible but at least I met you guys and to take him down," she replied looking into his eyes trying to distract him from the conversation, I wasn't working so she *accidentally* tapped the paper bringing his attention back to it. That worked. Wally looked down at the paper reading the newest entry on it.

"Rob's ninja thing? You hate that to bebe?" he asked looking a little bit amused knowing how easily it was to hate their youngest member's disappearing act, remembering how he had been victim of it only minutes before.

"Yup, I'll tell you why later now let's go get some food I'm hungry." She said standing up pulling wally to his feet and toward the kitchen, the paper left on the bed forgotten… for now.

* * *

A/N So kinda short but hey i'm new at this, love to read to lazy to write. Review? Who knows i may go read one of your stories... maybe...


	2. Water

A/N So here's the second chapter! Decently time in between, i thought it would take me months for this but i t didn't. Thanks to everyone who reviewed favorited and alerted, you guys are the reason this got done so fast. Just to say im not sure what the rest of the list is because i haven't thought of it, i guess at the end i'll put up a list of everything i wrote and a couple more. Anyway i'm sorry, this kinda went off track mid chaper and probably isn't as good as the last one but eh. Do i really have to tell you i don't own anything? Enjoy!

* * *

Later That Day

"So Arty, how's it going dating Wally?" Robin asked chuckling as he followed Artemis into her room. After an hour of hiding and watching Wally stuff his face, you know who was doing what, they had decided to chill in Artemis room while Wally slept in front of the T.V.

"It's none of your business, pixie boots." Artemis snapped back walking calmly to her bed sitting down, the paper from earlier floating up off the bed onto the floor near Robin's feet.

"H-how did you know about that?!" Robin chocked out his usual mask of calm and all knowing was broken. He was so shocked that he stopped walking and froze in place.

"Rob, you know I live in Gotham did you really think I wouldn't remember your early days?" Artemis said smirking. She had done it she finally got to the little bird, she so owed Wally an 'I told you so.' He said she couldn't do it but she did. She just wanted to savor the moment. Too bad a certain bird noticed a certain piece of paper.

"What's this?" Robin said as he bent over to pick up the paper he noticed on the otherwise spotless floor. "A list of things you hate?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice,"And I'm on it? Artemis I'm hurt," he said snickering a bit at Artemis' face.

"Give me that!" Artemis yelled as she grabbed the paper from Robin, but not before the little bird took a picture of it. The boy wonder backed up and opened the picture on his wrist computer; Artemis sighed in defeat and let herself fall back onto her bed. Robin read the second thing on the list. Did you really think that he wasn't watching Wally through the cameras while trying to hide from him? He heard the story for the first one already, it wasn't stalkerish at all in his mind he was a bat and bats do things like that on a regular basis.

"You're afraid of water and swimming?" Robin asked a big smirk plastered on his face. As he walked over to sit on Artemis' bed, Artemis groaned into her pillow out of embarrassment but got after a minute sat up to face the midget on her bed, she'd have to face him sooner or later.

"You were there on those missions where I nearly drowned, who should know this better than the others you gave me a re-breather!" she told him getting a little upset at the thought of those early missions. The giant animals and evil robots, good time good times.

"That was only a couple missions Arty that can't be the only reason." Robin said looking over at the blond archer, he then remembered why you should never make a blond joke around her. Poor, poor Wally had learned firsthand why not to make certain jokes around her. He shuttered at the memory. That didn't go unnoticed.

"Why you shaking boy wonder?" Artemis asked Robin glancing curiously in his direction. He looked a little scared, now Artemis was curious. Anything that made the famous boy wonder shake in fear was worth finding out about, if only she knew what he was about to say she might have changed her mind on knowing.

"I was remembering that time Wally made that blond joke about you, and the… aftermath," he said a little scared she wouldn't take it well, he shift away just a bit just in case he needed to make a break for it.

"Oh well he should've know better, he got what he deserved," she said laughing at the memory and impressed with herself that she had made Robin the Boy Wonder apprentice to the Batman scared.

"SO what was the other reason you were afraid of water?" he asked quickly trying to change the subject. Relived she hadn't attacked him.

"I guess it's just because besides the drowning you can never be sure about water, like when scarecrow dumped his chemicals in the water lines, or those giant mutants living in the water, or all the bad guys that live under the water. I just don't trust it." Artemis explained, man living in Gotham with a villain as a father really makes you paranoid, or everything.

"Oh I guess that makes sense, now I get why the bat cave has its own water purification system." Robin muttered. He remembered most of what she had described but he had always loved water and swimming maybe not as much as being and acrobat or Robin but he still loved the water, paranoia and all.

"Finally I found you guys!" Wally yelled as he ran into the room. Robin and Artemis looked at each other grinned and before Wally could react , surprising, the room was filled with smoke all he could hear was the laughter of his team mates as the vanished… again. Wally was starting to hate hide and seek, a lot.

* * *

So how was it? Tell me what you thought, thanks. Oh and if anyone is intrested in being a beta for this i'd appreciate it. Peace! see ya'll next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes, if you find any pm me and i'll fix it.


End file.
